


Для благодарных читателей (стикеры для Telegram)

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF Football_RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс внеконкурса, стикеры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 6
Collections: Внеконкурс внеконкурса





	Для благодарных читателей (стикеры для Telegram)

  


Стикерпак можно установить [ЗДЕСЬ](https://vk.com/away.php?utf=1&to=https%3A%2F%2Ft.me%2Faddstickers%2FFiclochit)


End file.
